


Treasure

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, In-Laws, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin's wife receives her wedding gift from her father-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt [Fëanor and the proto-Silmarils](http://b2mem.livejournal.com/279668.html?thread=4177524#t4177524) in B2MeM 2015 Market Stalls.

There were no set rules as to when the bridegroom's father was supposed to give the wedding jewel to his daughter-in-law, but most did it during the feast.

Fëanáro wasn't known for his adherence to custom, therefore Héruminyë wasn't surprised when he strode into the bedroom she now shared with Curufinwë one bright afternoon, without any formalities, carrying his gift wrapped in dark crimson velvet. 

Her marriage to Curufinwë had been unconventional from the start: couples were not supposed to still be living apart when the wife was already pregnant, but Curufinwë and she had taken their time to make arrangements to live together, and hadn't held a wedding feast yet. Confounding expectations didn't particularly bother her. As a dancer, the freedom to add a wilful flourish to a pre-ordained set of movements was a prerogative she would never renounce.

Fëanáro came to stand next to the daybed where she reclined, greeting her as he was used to greeting his own sons, with a kiss on the forehead bestowed along with a light squeeze on her right shoulder. Then he unfolded the cloth, revealing his gift. It was a large jewel – a medallion so large it covered his whole palm. In the centre of it was a large purple stone, round in shape, surrounded by smaller crystal-clear gems to form an eight-pointed flower. They were mounted in a frame of light copper and white gold, rising together in delicate curls. Fëanáro lightly tapped the surface of the stones, and sparks of colour flew off them.

Héruminyë could not hold back a gasp at the sight, and sat up, wincing slightly for the strain put on her back by her heavy belly. 

“The diamond in the middle is new,” Fëanáro explained, lowering his hands so that the pendant was right before her eyes, “and it stands for you and any children you might have. Curvo told me purple is your favourite colour.” He paused, waiting for her confirmation. Héruminyë smiled. “The gems around it are some of the prototypes I made when working on the Silmarils.”

“They have tree-light?”

“They do, albeit in very small amounts. As it turned out, the most complicated part of the process wasn't capturing light, but giving it a suitable...home, something less sterile than a simple diamond, more similar to a living soul's vessel, and yet imperishable. It took me quite a while to craft that, but these,” he traced the pointed ovals, “are as good as any of my best gems. I tried experimenting with colour, too: each will give off different hues depending on what time of the day it is, and what sort of light strikes them.”

Fëanáro unwound the chain attached to the medallion and slipped it over her head. 

It rested just above her breasts, but was light as air. She tried brushing her hand over it and as Fëanáro had done, and was rewarded with a dancing rainbow of colours that filled her with a soothing awe.

“...guard it carefully,” Fëanáro said, sitting down next to her. “This is just for you, for strength as well as delight. I will give you another pendant later, during the feast.”

Héruminyë chuckled softly. “I do have quite a large amount of necklaces to wear as is, and many other jewels besides. May I not have something different as my official present?” she ventured, trying to reach for the glass on the nearby table.

Fëanáro instantly bent in her stead and handed the glass to her, a slight frown on his face. “What would you like?”

Héruminyë took a sip of the sweet guava-juice. She didn't have anything definite in mind, and it was hard to imagine something more valuable a gift - in craftsmanship or intent - than small screens of tree-light. She touched the pendant again, then lifted her eyes to meet her father-in-law's inquisitive ones. “I'm sure you can surprise me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by the information on wedding customs found in HoME X, particularly the fact that among the Noldor it was custormary for the bridegroom and bride to receive jewels from their mother-in-law and father-in-law respectively.


End file.
